


Bread-And-Butter Pudding

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [165]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Caring Harry, First Trimester, Hormonal Draco, Hormones, M/M, Mention of off-screen morning sickness, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry makes Draco's favourite childhood dessert.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [165]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Bread-And-Butter Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, based on prompt no. 39: _Don't cry._  
>  ❤

“Please don’t cry, love,” Harry says uselessly, pushing the bowl of Bread-and-butter Pudding away from his husband. “I’m sorry if I’ve done something wrong. It’s just- Well, you’ve hardly been able to stomach anything these past few weeks. I thought you’d enjoy your favourite childhood dessert.”

Draco is in the midst of the first trimester of pregnancy: sickness, mood swings and strange cravings rule his life. Harry had flooed to the Manor, asking Narcissa for her advice. 

“You daft _dolt_. I’m crying because I'm pleased,” Draco manages, pulling the bowl back. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
